Sugar Coated School Year
by Roxy-chan-12
Summary: 15-year-old Gilbert Nightray is beginning another long boring year at Pandora Academy. But his so called "boring school year" may be flipped upside down as a new student enrolls. And... is your teacher supposed to touch you like that!
1. 1: First Day

**A/N: raaawr!!! This is my first PH fanfic~!!! YAY!!! Ummm AU-Alternate Universe. So here are the changes (other than the obvious things like the fact that its completely off the original storyline! xD) Break and Gil= same age (but it **_**is**_** Break…not Kevin [alternate universe **_**remember??!**_**] ) Vincent= not related to little Gil & is older than everyone. that's probably it… if you have any more that you notice… COMMENT!! Thank you!!**

Sugar Coated School Year

Chapter 1: First Day…

The raven haired teen leaned against the cool, refreshing bus window and let out an exasperated sigh. The first day was always tough, especially when it landed on a Monday… ew. An unbearable headache was developing due to a particularly annoying individual on the bus. Said individual was currently nomming on a gaily colored lollipop in a loud manner. Gil let his gold eyes roll subconsciously. He glanced over at the cause of his shattered peace. To the ravenette's surprise the stranger did not look childish, though he didn't look mature either, he looked… odd. The boy had snow white hair that shrouded his left eye while the rest of his hair fell in unnatural layers until it came to a little below chin length. His visible eye was a gorgeous wine reddish color. Though it was only half opened, it made Gil feel as though his peer was undressing him (with his eye, of coarse… not like he really _was_ undressing him) He let his lips curl upward to show off an almost creepy smile.

"Hm~" the white haired teen glanced at ravenette with a chunk of candy clutched in his teeth. Gilbert wrung his hands a bit and opened his mouth, letting the words spill out jumbled and nervous.

"uhh-ummm… sorry, was I staring?"

"If you were, I didn't notice… I just wanted to start a conversation… you seemed awfully bored." The strange teen remarked, his voice laced with playfulness. The gold eyed student felt heat crawling up his neck and showing off a rosy color when it reached his cheeks.

"uh- w-well ahem… I'm Gilbert Nightray, most people call me Gil." He reached for the right words, which was hard to do at a time like this. His red eyed peer extended his hand. The ravenette took it cautiously.

"My name is Xerxes Break, but please, call me Break. I hope to become well acquainted over the course of this coming school year." Break smiled shaking Gilbert's hand firmly.

"Umm…. Riiiight…" The bus lurched to a halt and the doors creaked open. Many juveniles poured out of the cramped bus in a stampede, ignoring the driver's best wishes for their first day.

~In Homeroom later that day~

The teacher was scribbling illegible markings on the large black board. Once done, he turned towards the class and smiled. He had gold, wavy hair that reached the small of his back. His right eye was a bloody red and his left eye was a lovely golden color (not as beautiful as Gil's but that's because the teacher is a big pedo-pedo but we shall not dive into that right now ^.^ ) His name was Vincent Rorikon (I didn't want him and Gil to be related… and this is an alternate universe… so WHO CARES!!) Mr. Rorikon flashed a very suggestive smile at one of his students, that student being Gil, who immediately turned his attention away from the strange teacher. Rumors had spread since the first year that man had worked at Pandora Academy that he would pick a specific student as soon as the bell rang on the first day and use them to cure his 'after-school-boredom'. How, you ask? Well… students have reported hearing sighs, screams, and moans coming from Mr. Rorikon's classroom after school. This year, his target was most obviously Gilbert.

The seating chart was soon chosen, and Gil and Break were sitting next to each other.

"Gilbert." Mr. Rorikon motioned for him to come over. Gil did as he was told.

"I want you to stay after class." He whispered licking the cartilage of the teen's ear. Gil shuddered and slunk back to his desk blushing insanely, gripping his raped ear.

~After School~

_Curse me and my obedient attitude! _Gil mentally scolded himself. He was utterly terrified. Before he could blink, let alone protest, he was lying on the floor with both his wrists pinned on either side of his head.

"Mr. Rori- mmmmf!!" Gil was cut off by Vincent hungrily smashing their lips together. The elder soon moved from his lips to his neck and whispered breathily.

"It will only be harder if you struggle." he then bit down on his student's soft pale skin roughly, causing it to bleed. The younger of the pair screeched gritting his teeth.

"Te-teacher?!" the ravenette gasped.

"Sh-sh-sh… what did I say about struggling?" Vincent whispered seductively before slowly licking the wound clean.

"Your really soft… did you know that." The pedophile smiled licking the shell of his prisoner's ear.

"S-stop"

"no." the blond said simply unbuttoning Gil's shirt and roaming his bare chest. Gilbert gave up his struggle; his face was a deep red. He shuddered under his teacher's touch. Vincent stroked his victim's thigh while slowly wetting Gilbert's chest with his saliva. Slowly, the golden haired man unzipped the ravenette's jeans and grabbed the waistband beginning to slowly slide them off. He had only pulled them down about an inch before the door swung open.

"Hey, Mr. Rorik- GILBERT?!" a surprised and confused Break stood in the doorway.

"Errmm… I forgot something…" the white haired pupil dashed to his desk and grabbed his forgotten sucker. He glanced over at his pedo-pedo of a teacher and then at Gil. The ravenette's eyes were half lidded and he extended his arm, his face was deep red and his cheek's were stained with tears and there were more still falling. His breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Br..eak… h-help… me" due to his current condition, Gilbert could only say this slightly above a whisper. His arm dropped tiredly. Break looked at his candy and then back at Gil, he frowned, not wanting to give up his precious sugary morsel. He licked it enough to get it sticky and then threw it at Vincent. It landed in his hair and The older Blond ran off completely freaked out.

"Ch- pedo-pedo…" Break looked over at Gil who was now unconscious and his eye softened. He knelt down and picked him up bridal style.

~in the infirmary~

"And these red marks are….?"

"Bite marks." Break stated all playfulness lost from his voice. The nurse sighed.

"He needs to be easier on newbies…." She whispered. The white haired teen's cool façade cracked.

"You mean he's-…"

"NO! y-you don't understand! We _can't _fire him!! We're low on teachers as it is!"

"That's not a superior excuse!" Break said sternly before angrily hoisting up a still Gil and storming out of the infirmary.

The first day is always tough, especially when you are the new target of a feminine like pedophile of a teacher who won't give up and can't be fired.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST DAY**

**Me: *sighs* that was fun… and there's **_**more**_**!!!!  
Gil: *groans***

**Me: I **_**know!**_** Is it not WONDERFULL!??!**

**Vincent: do I get to do that again?! *grins***

**Me: maaaaybe…. O.o (didn't know you wanted to…)**

**Break: … when do **_**I **_**get to do that? *pouts***

**Me: soon… very soon… *nod nod***

**Gil: *does not want***

**Break: ohh… come on Gil! Stop being so pessimistic!!**

**Gil: *glooooom***

**Me: well… sorry for any OOCness… it's the way I roll. ^^ cant wait for next chapter!!!**

**Gil: *mumble* I can *mumble mumble***


	2. 2: Suspension

**A/N: this is CHAPTAH TWO!!! It involves stuff… and… ok so most of it is filler buuut… its **_**important **_**filler! In this Break is like… ½ inches taller than Gil… -__- enjoy!!!!!!!!! =D

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year- 2: Suspension

* * *

Gilbert was _not_ looking forward to his second day at his hell-hole of a school. He hit his head repetitively on the stone cold window of the vehicle transporting him from the safe tranquility of his home… to the cement prison that awaited him at the end of the journey. Not far into his brooding, the ravenette felt a weight on the other side of the seat.

"Being disheartened will get you nowhere… Gil" the familiar, playfully laced voice rung in the unwanting ears of the golden eyed teen.

"You were there, Break… that was utter _torture!_ He nearly took my precious _virginity!_" Gil glared at his white haired acquaintance. Break rolled his one visible eye while violently chomping down on his rainbow swirled sucker.

"Well… I would have not let you stay behind… had I known about the rumors. Sorry if it's because this is my first year here." The red eyed adolescent glanced intently at his half eaten lollipop, almost as if he were interested in it. The raven haired teen looked at his seat mate and sighed.

"I'm sorry… I'm still pretty shaken about yesterday. To be honest, I was scared to go today." Gilbert's expression softened a little.

"Hey Break… can I ask you something?" Gil looked out the window absently.

"Sure." The white haired male responded.

"Do you consider us…. Friends?" he trailed off on the last word.

"I suppose." Break spoke around the last of his candy.

"Well here's a secret… I have ailurophobia." Gilbert looked down at his lap nervously.

"Hm… did you know that the fear of cats is actually not that uncommon?" the fair haired boy looked over at his seatmate.

"R-really" Gilbert said while mentally slapping himself for stuttering. Break only smiled.

* * *

Homeroom later that day:

Mr. Rorikon sat at his desk, scribbling at some random report. He lifted his head to glare at his white haired pupil… who just smiled. Gil shifted uncomfortably in his wooden seat. His teacher motioned for him to come over. The raven haired student swallowed hard, determined as to not let his teacher do anything inappropriate.

"Hey, listen… stay after today… or else." Gil nodded but snapped his head away before Mr. Rorikon could do anything. _I _really_ don't want to stay after and let him have his way… _Gil thought cringing at the deplorable situation that happened a day prior.

Once settled back into his seat a small folded note had made its way to Gil's desk. It read:

_Ur not staying after 2day. No matter what! _

Break looked at Gil with a solemn glower plastered to his face. The dark haired teen winced at his colleague's piercing glare.

The rest of the lesson went as planned, aside from a few notes being passed back and forth in a heated argument of weather Gilbert should stay after or not.

* * *

After Class:

"NOOO!!! BREAK LET GO!!" Gilbert loudly protested as his white haired friend tugged on his wrist, attempting to drag his raven haired classmate out of the mostly empty classroom.

" GILBERT! I _swear!_ Do you _want_ that to happen AGAIN?!" the red eyed youth barked, still struggling to remove Gil from the classroom. Break exhaled tiredly and brought one arm up under the back of Gilbert's knees and the other behind his back and he picked up his lighter schoolmate bridal style.

"B-break?! What are you _doing?!_" the acerbated teenager griped angrily.

"Helping you." Break said plainly as he bolted out the door, Gil in his arms.

The pair soon escaped the schools cement walls and was out on the sidewalk.

"y-you can put me down now, Break" Gil spoke nervously, partly from the shock of the situation and partly because Break was just _holding _him. Break turned to Gil with his usual blithe expression.

"You may stay at my house on Friday if you like." Gil found himself agreeing without thought. _D-did I just say that… that I would stay at _his_ house on Friday…? Nicely done, imbecile!

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile:

"Mr. Vincent Rorikon! You _have_ to stop this! Get a boyfriend or girlfriend or something and _stop torturing the children!_" a very aggravated Mr. Zai Vessalius bellowed slamming his fist on his desk in a fit of rage.

"It's not _my_ fault they keep getting cuter and cuter every year!" Vincent roared using large hand jesters to make his point clear.

"One week suspension!" Zai shouted in a raspy, low voice.

"R-Really? YOUR NOT FIRING ME~?!" the pedophilic teacher questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"no, but if you don't get out of my sight _right now_ then I might change my mind!"

"Oh _thank you_ sir! I'll be back in a week's time a changed man!" that being said the blond skipped out of the principle of Pandora Academy's office.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: SUSPENSION

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Me: WOW guys! Wasn't that **_**fun?!**_

**Break: no…**

**Vincent: no….**

**Gil: … not really…**

**Me: GOOD! Next chapter… ANOTHER FILLER! YAY!! …. But its another **_**important**_ **filler! So please R/R!!! thank you!**


	3. 3: A New Teacher and an Old Book

**A/N: OMG!! 3****rd**** CHAPTER!!! *runs in circles* alright, another filler! YAY! But it's important! I had to use the Birthday Book in this one! And it gives Break a chance to study Gil 3 sorry in advance for any OOCness. D= **

**Enjoy the chapter! 3

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year- 3: A New Teacher and an Old Book

* * *

Gilbert slunk down in his bus seat sighing. Only having about 3 stops before a specific white haired student got on, he took out his independent reading book for school and squeezed in a few chapters. Soon the doors opened letting in three students. Two the raven haired teen could care less about, while the third was his now usual seatmate, Xerxes Break. The empty half of the seat was soon occupied by the red eyed teenager, today holding a heavy looking book.

"Uh. What's _that_?" asked a curious Gil.

"I have to do a project on someone _else's _birthday for my sociology class. This is simply a book of every day of the year with information on each day, a birthday book if you will. What a bore." replied Break, looking down at the large book he held, giving it a look of displeasure. His face brightened as he turned to Gil with a crooked smile glued to his face.

"May I do _your _birthday, Gilbert?" Break smiled at his project's victim.

"_Why_, may I ask?" the gold eyed adolescent's cheeks became a light shade of pink at the thought of being the subject of a project that he was not doing himself.

"You seem, to me, an interesting person to study." Break said, brightening his smile. Gilbert sat silently, staring at the boy sitting next to him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes you may indeed study my day of birth, Break'." Break spoke while opening the dictionary sized index of dates, flipping mindlessly through its contents.

"Excuse me, but when _is_ your birthday?" The white haired teen said, not lifting his gaze from the quickly flipping pages.

"Uh… Oh… it's August 13." The dark haired male replied once he found his seemingly lost-forever words.

"AH! Here it is, August 13th: the Day of Long Odds." Break cleared his throat as he began reading the smaller information on the page.

"Zodiac: Leo. Strengths: Indomitable, spirited, and courageous. Weaknesses: Quirky, oversensitive, and insecure. Tarot: the most misunderstood card in the Tarot is the 13th card of Major Arcana, Death, which very rarely is to be taken literally but signifies a letting go of the past in order to grow beyond limitations, metamorphically. Both this card and the number 4 suggest that August 13th people must guard against discouragement, disillusion, pessimism and melancholy. Advice: do your best wi-." Break was cut off as the bus came to an abrupt stop in front of their awaiting school.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Said the very fair haired teen as the two got off the elongated vehicle.

* * *

As Gil settled into his seat in homeroom class at the end of the day, he noticed that his usual teacher, Mr. Rorikon, was not there. _What in the world?? Am I in the right class?_ The dark haired teen analyzed, slightly worried. Standing at the board was a younger looking man with long blond hair, longer than his teacher's prior, skillfully and neatly pulled back in a braid that reached the back of his knees. Once he turned around Gil was able to see his face. He had moss green eyes that seemed to glow and fair skin. Some of his hair was swept against the rest of it, making it seem to stick out.

The bell rang its 3 monotone rings, signaling the beginning of class. Break turned to his raven haired friend and simply commented,

"At least it's not that old pedo-pedo!" he smiled while he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Y-yeah." Replied Gil, caught off guard by his white haired companion's statement.

"Hello! I will be your substitute teacher for the next week and a half! My name is Mr. Vessalius." The new teacher began. The room buzzed with comments such as 'is he related to the principal' or 'he looks a lot like that one student, do you think they might be cousins or something?'

"Settle down everyone. To answer your questions, yes I am related to the principal, and yes I am the older brother of a student here- though he is not in this class." Mr. Vessalius said, waving his hands to settle the class. Break leaned in to Gilbert's ear whispering "He must be talking about that Oz kid." Gil and Oz had been friends ever since they were in elementary school, so it felt somewhat uncomfortable to have so many people talking about him.

After that, class when smoothly, much smoother than the first two days. Once class was over, Break led the way out the large double doors. But instead of heading towards the buses, he drug Gil to an empty space between two buildings.

"What are you doing!?" Gil protested, attempting to break free of his companion's grip on his arm

"Are you still coming over on Friday?" Break said, discarding the sounds of objection coming from the dark haired adolescent.

"Y-yeah… but why did you take me here to ask me _that_?" Gilbert replied, slightly confused.

"I wanted to give you something." Break said as he rummaged in his bag to find said item. After a minute or two of searching he pulled out an old, worn book.

"You enjoy reading, correct?" Break asked, holding the book up near his head.

"Yes." Gil said hesitantly.

"Then here." The fair haired teenager extended the book. Cautiously, Gilbert took it. Taking a closer look at it, he noticed that the book had a leather cover, almost like a bible, and the coloration was an old dusty green. The only words printed on it were gold, engraved, and said 'Words of Wisdom' in a very old fashioned and fancy font. The book was small and flimsy, only the size of a good sized pocket book. Its thickness was roughly 1 ½ centimeters. Fingering through it Gil noticed that the pages were rather thin and the print was small, maybe 9pt. Each paragraph was numbered, the first being 1 and the last being 800. The paragraphs were short and only held 1 or 2 sentences. Gil tore his gaze away from the book only to notice that he had 2 minutes before the busses were to leave.

"Break, thank you, but we have to go…now!" Gil spoke in a rushed tone, dashing around the corner, book in hand. As he ran the raven haired teen sighed. _I'm not getting out of this rendezvous am I?

* * *

_

**END OF CHAPTER 3: A NEW TEACHER AND AN OLD BOOK

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Me: few! That took longer than expected -__-|| umm well. I'm just gonna skip to Friday for the next chapter because Thursday would be a boooring filler. D= and I don't want to put you all through that. To whom it may concern, the sub is indeed Jack (encase you could not figure that out) can't wait for next chapter! Please R&R!!! Thank you to all who are reading this!!! ^^**


	4. 4: Rendezvous

**A/N: FINALLY!! Chapter 4!!! WAAAAAAAARNING!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS LIGHT SMEX!!! STOP HERE IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART!! Umm…disclaimer: no characters are mine… I just play with them a little ^^ thank you and enjoy!!**

* * *

Sugar Coated School Year-4: Rendezvous

Gilbert leaned into his bus seat, throwing his head back, fitting the back of the seat loosely. The dark haired teen scowled at his messenger bag which held the tattered, old looking book that was presented to him two days prior.

After what seemed like forever, it was _finally _Friday. Of coarse you would think that, after the week he's had, Gil would be happy, nay, _overjoyed _to have the weekend, but… he was instead quite depressed. The raven haired adolescent sighed and slid his thin hand into his bag, shuttering as he fingered the old, rough, leather covered book. He took the ancient book out for the first time in 48 hours. It looked even more beat up in broad daylight.

The gold eyed student jumped slightly when he felt the other half of the seat becoming occupied.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" an overly cheery Break said as he waved to his seatmate. "You seem awfully gloomy this morning… what's wrong?" the very fair haired teenager said as he leaned in closer to Gil.

"A-and you seem awfully _close_" Gilbert said, mentally stabbing himself for stuttering.

-- The rest of the grueling bus ride was dead silent.

* * *

Gilbert sat, occasionally shifting uncomfortably. He kept throwing worried glances at the clock. _Is it me or is time going faster than usual…?_ The raven haired boy thought anxiously. Once he had calmed a bit, he noticed a note sitting neatly on his desk. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it to read the message inscribed on it.

_Hey. You still coming to my_

_House tonight?_

Because of the decent handwriting, Gil knew who it was. And even if he _couldn't _tell who it was from the handwriting, he could tell from the message it displayed. Sighing, the dark haired teen wrote out a response.

_Yeah. It's not like I could turn down the offer now…_

Gilbert frowned, flicking it over so that it landed on Break's nearby desk.

And it was true. The dark haired teenager couldn't run away _now_.

After class, Break and Gil walked to the bus together.

"Um… Break… how long will I be staying?" asked Gil as he hoisted his bookbag up onto the seat.

"I was thinking you could stay the whole weekend." The red eyed juvenile stated flatly. Gilbert only blushed at this.

" U-um… that's awfully long don't you think, Break?" he said, still slightly flustered.

"Well it would get so painfully boring without you there… after all my parents are gone." Break responded looking strait ahead.

"I hate to pry, but, _why_ prey tell, are your parents gone all weekend?" Gil spoke while looking over at his friend.

"They travel abroad for research reasons, they are writers. And they stay overseas or out of town for weeks on end… leaving me alone." The wine-eyed teen said frowning. Gil only looked down at this.

"Oh!" Gilbert exclaimed before lifting his head and beginning to rummage through his bag. He pulled the petit book out and held it up.

"About this book… why did you give it to me?" he asked, a small pout was _barely _visible on his fair-skinned face.

"Well first of all, it is a book simply composed of sayings and idioms by some of the wisest people of history. Confucius is in there a lot. I noticed that since I had read it cover-to-cover at _least _5 times, I thought I would pass it on to someone who needed it. It has sayings for _everything_ so if you're ever confused, just regard this book and you'll be fine." Break said as he tapped the cover of the book and gave a thumb up. Gil looked down at the book as he did this.

"How is that sociology project going?" the raven haired boy asked while he climbed on the bus.

"Well… one of the reasons I wanted you over was to study you _deeper_, the project is on a specific person. And since I thought researching someone I knew not of, or is dead, would be oh so uneventful, I chose you. I have a few in-depth subjects I still have to cover that aren't in the book I have." Break remarked, letting a smile creep onto his face. Gilbert looked down at the book he still held, blushing. _Study me deeper? What is he thinking?! _The dark haired student thought silently.

The bus soon came to a slow stop. It completely stopped in front of a thick road with a sidewalk on either side. The road turned at a fork, so you could not see the entire neighborhood from here. Cream colored houses sat uniformly on the grass beyond the sidewalk, each having at least three floors. Some driveways were occupied with a car or two, while some were vacant. Most of the houses had gables that had clear windows, perhaps a picture or two hung in them, but not many were spotted. A sign sat on the curve by the curb of where you turned on to the street; it was shaded by an oak tree with deep green leaves that hung over the wooden sign gracefully. The simple tan sign said, in big navy blue letters, 'Pandora District'. The name came from how close the neighborhood was to the academy.

"This is where we get off" Break said as he motioned for Gil to follow. Gilbert did as he was instructed. Once off the bus, the two high-schoolers strolled leisurely down the right sidewalk in complete silence.

Break turned at one of the many driveways and waved his companion over. The dark haired teen obeyed and walked behind his white haired host. Once at the door, Break fumbled with a set of keys and shoved one of them into the lock of the door, turning it to the left. The two walked into the spacious house. Break sat on the salmon colored couch and patted the cushion next to him, signaling for Gil to come and sit as well. The moment his raven haired friend was seated, Break took out a sheet of paper and hid it from Gilbert's vision.

"Let's begin. Number one." The white haired juvenile began before placing the paper down and swinging one of his legs up onto the couch, forcing him to lean very close to Gil.

"B-Brea-." Gil was abruptly cut off by a thin finger hushing him.

"Gilbert, I need you to cooperate. Ok?" the very fair haired teenager said into his target's ear. That being said, Break brushed his lips against Gil's. This caused the raven haired male to blush to the tips of his ears.

"Wh-what are you _doing _Break?!" Gilbert gasped before being silenced by the other's lips on his. The golden-eyed adolescent could barely move, he was paralyzed with a sort of shock. Break slid a hand up Gil's shirt gently and stroked his partner's soft skin, making the raven haired boy gasp. Break took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Gil's open mouth. He roamed the dark haired student's mouth as if to memorize every crevice in it. This only made Gilbert moan with… pleasure? _How can I _like _this… he's doing the same thing teacher did… only… softer… and better… w-what am I thinking?! _Gil thought as the white haired teen moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking his sweet spot.

"A-ah~ B-Break!" Gil gasped as Break began moving his hand down to the waist band of his pants. After a moment of fumbling with the button and zipper, Break slipped Gilbert's black jeans off to reveal a very _erect _member.

"Someone gets hard easily." Break teased as he looked up at his very red companion.

"Let me help you out there." The white haired adolescent hummed smiling before beginning to give head.

"B-Break! A-ahhh~" Gil moaned and arched into Break's mouth.

"B-Break… h-have you done this b-before? Y-you're pretty good." The dark haired teenager panted, looking down at Break.

"No." Break said around his _Gilbert flavored lollipop _as he quickened his pace.

"B-Break! I'm gonna c-come! I'm gonna-" Gilbert moaned as he reached his climax. Instead of pulling back, the white haired male swallowed it all down then sat up and wiped his mouth.

"You taste really _good _Gil." Break said chuckling.

"Th-that doesn't help Break." Gil spoke breathily. Break only laughed.

"You're probably tired aren't you, Gil?" Break said, softening his smile.

"Y-yeah… a bit." The dark haired teen said dragging his gaze away from the boy who just made him come.

"Alright." A very perky white haired individual remarked, picking his friend up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs. Gilbert didn't even reach the bed; he fell asleep in Break's arms. _Man, a cute sleeper too? Is there anything not-cute about you Gil-chan?_ Break thought as he lay Gil on his bed, tucking him in under the covers.

Break walked down the carpeted stairs and sat down on the couch picking up Gilbert's pants and the piece of paper he "needed" for his research. After throwing his friend's jeans in the washing machine, Break looked down at the blank sheet of printer paper with a grin plastered on his face. He got a _whole weekend _with Gil all to himself.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4- RENDEZVOUS**

**A/N:**

**Me: ok that's one more chapter done!!! Sorry about cutting the weekend into a few different chapters… ^^; it was just more convenient. **

**Gil: I'VE BEEN VIOLATED TWICE!!! WHAT IS **_**WRONG **_**WITH YOU?!**

**Me: everything 3**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5!!!**


	5. 5: Ailurophobia

**A/N: finally finished with this one!!! Wow… sorry for it taking me a week to write. And sorry in advance for the shortness ^^; please enjoy!

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year- 5: Ailurophibia

Break shuffled around the kitchen on Saturday morning, foraging for breakfast edibles. All he found was half a box of cereal. He reached into the dish cabinet and grabbed a bowl. Right as he was about to pour the sugary flakes into the bowl, a familiar figure staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Break said reaching into a drawer, soon attaining a spoon. Gilbert groaned in response.

"Want any breakfast?" a very enthusiastic Break said poking Gil on his forehead, smiling. The dark haired teen shook his head for a reply. Break dug his spoon into his bowl of cereal, bringing it up to his mouth soon after.

"You need to eat _something_!" Break nagged. He frowned and leaned forward, slightly closer to Gil now.

"You are _not _a morning person, are you?" He pried.

"I'm not usually this tired." Gilbert said quietly.

"It _talks_!" Break exclaimed, clapping his hands thus dropping his spoon into the bowl in front of him. He smiled brightly.

"What was with yesterday?" Gil muttered, barely audible to his friend sitting across from him. Break looked at him, the smile quickly turning into a displeased frown as he set his chin on his hands that rested on the counter top. The raven haired teen stood suddenly, slamming his hands on the tabletop. Due to the sudden action of the seemingly _dead_ adolescent in front of him, Break fully opened his visible eye in shock.

"I don't like being used like that… especially for a _project_!" Gil suddenly burst out. He shot an angry glare at Break. The air was tense and quiet for, probably, 5 minutes before Break spoke up. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Gilbert… I'm going to let you in on a secret." Break pulled out a piece of paper from his book-bag sitting next to him on the floor. He waved it by his head, showing both sides.

"That assignment _doesn't exist_. I do have to study a person, but not you." Break smiled as he said this. For his response, Gil blushed furiously. Did this mean that Break did that because he _wanted _to? No, impossible… or was it? Gilbert sat back in his seat and looked down. A frown reappeared on Break's face as he placed the blank paper on the counter. He sat up from his slouched position and looked at Gilbert, coldly almost.

"What's up with you?" Break asked before he moved his fingers under Gil's chin, lifting his head to look at him. From ear tip to ear tip, the dark haired boy was a deep shade of red. Break chuckled at this.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?!" Gil stuttered. Break was tempted to say "your face", which wouldn't be _completely _inaccurate, but it sounded awfully mean and rude, so he rephrased it.

"You're just so cute when you're flustered like this." Break said thinking to himself _that sounds much better_. However, this comment only made Gil's face darken more.

"Come with me." Break said, motioning for Gilbert to follow him as he walked out of the room.

Break stopped in front of a white door. Across the jamb, large painted-on letters read "Laundry". Without any words being spoken, Break opened the door quietly and walked in. Gil followed.

"You said you had ailurophobia, correct?" he said stopping in front of a basket with a few blankets on it.

"Y-yes…" Gil said hesitantly.

"Well… we're going to fix that." The one eyed teen said, grinning. He pulled the blankets off of the basket, revealing a small kitten that was orange with unnatural baby blue patches on its ears, tail, and paws. Around its neck was a pink collar with a large bow on it. When it opened its eyes, it was noted that it had very light eyes, almost white.

"Her name is Emily." Break said while petting and picking up the small cat. Gil stood frozen in fear. _This isn't going to help!_ He thought silently.

"Mind holding her? I need to go get her something to eat." Break said, extending the feline, hinting that Gil should take her. Emily hissed violently.

"Her hiss is worse that her claw." Break said, sweat-dropping. He then shoved the kitten into Gil's arms.

"B-but!" Gil started giving a pleading look to Break.

"No buts! I'm going to cure you of this stupid fear of yours." Break said, already well on his way to the kitchen.

Gil looked at Emily with a scared expression. Emily mewed contently.

"Erk!" Gil exclaimed before nearly dropping the cat. _This is never going to work! _The dark haired teen thought in panic. Emily looked up at him and mewed again.

"_What's your problem?_" an unknown voice said. Gil looked around curiously.

"_Down here! The cat you're holding!_" Gilbert now noticed where that voice was coming from… the cat's collar.

"AH!" he said before another almost-dropped-the-cat moment.

"What is it Gil?" Break said, his head appearing from around the door frame.

"Y-your cat just _spoke_!" Gilbert said in a panic-laced voice.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you that we have a program in her collar that transfers her meows into our language." Break said scratching his scalp. Gil's jaw dropped in shock. Break set a bowl of food on the tile floor. Emily hopped down from the dark haired teen's lap and began to eat contently. Break sat on the floor in front of Emily and petted her head. Once done eating, Emily climbed up onto Break's shoulder.

"_Fraidy Cat… oh I'm sorry… not!_" Emily said in an unpleased tone.

"Oh Emily, don't be so mean." Break said scratching her between her ears. Gil glared at Emily and hmph-ed. Break frowned and picked his cat up by the scruff of her neck and set her down in the basket again. He looked back at Gil and sighed.

"I'm sorry about her." He said, cradling his friend's chin with his hand. Gil blushed lightly, but refused to look at Break.

"Why so stubborn?" an unpleased Break said, leaning in closer to Gil. Gilbert glanced at Break for just a moment. To this the white haired boy frowned and moved himself so that the two were facing each other. Break leaned in and gently kissed Gil on the lips. This caused Gilbert to blush a deep shade of crimson. Break slid his tongue across the dark haired teen's lower lip, asking for entrance. It was granted.

"_Break and Gilbert sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Emily chanted from her place in the basket.

"And damn proud of it." Break said out of the corner of his mouth.

The two young lovers kissed for a few more moments after that and then broke apart for air, leaving a thin trail of saliva still between them. Break smiled and pecked Gil on the cheek before saying, "I love you." He smiled. Gilbert smiled and nuzzled Break's neck and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5- AILUROPHOBIA**

**A/N: THAT TOOK TO LOOONG!!! Sorry again for it taking so long. ^^; this was just a little… almost filler-ish chapter… and it was short… and for those wondering, they slept together that night (in the same bed I mean… //// ) hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! thank you! And stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. 6: Sweet Tooth

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! I know I haven't added to the story in a loooong time (2 months) I just had reeeealy bad writer's block. Forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year

Chapter 6: Sweet Tooth

* * *

Gilbert woke up groggily and slowly. He rubbed his golden eyes tiredly before sitting up and stretching his arms in the air. He swung his slender legs over the side of the bed and stood wearily. He went to open the door, reminding himself that the light would hurt… a lot. Because of his cautious thoughts, he cracked the door open slowly, squinting painfully at the new light. After his eyes adjusted, he stepped out and was consumed in the light of daytime and artificial indoor lighting. The scent of breakfast filled the air around him as he staggered tiredly down the staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, a grinning Break sat at the dining table with a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of him. At the other end of the table sat another, nearly same, bowl of the hot cereal.

"Good morning!" Break said smiling brighter. A grunt was the reply from the dark haired teen. Gil sat down at the seat across from Break and picked the spoon up before eating slowly. Glancing at the two bowls, you would think they were identical. But if you looked closer, the bowl in front of Break was not only half finished but also had an unhealthy amount of sugar stirred in. _Break is being unusually happy today… more so than usual. _Gilbert mused. Once Break's oatmeal was finished, he chuckled lightly.

"What?" Gil said with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Break shrugged and scratched his head.

"I was thinking we could go out today." He said getting up from the table and taking his dish to the sink. Gilbert looked at him confused.

"Finish up your breakfast and get dressed." Break said as he stepped up the stairs to get himself dressed.

The two were shortly dressed. Gil wore his usual black fitted jeans and white T-shirt with a black jacket. Break wore a purple layered shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. They walked out the door and Break took the liberty to lock the door behind them, which Gilbert had never seen him do. They walked in silence along the side walk in midday. The sky was a clear blue and the sun hung lazily over the many buildings that bordered the road. After a few blocks, the duo came upon a strip mall and Break turned onto it. Gil followed closely behind. Break stopped in front of a small shop that had a large sign above it that said in a brush script font that alternated from pink and brown, "Sweet Central". After reading the sign, Gil sighed as a small sweatdrop formed on his cheek. _How did I not see this coming?_ He thought quietly. They walked in, triggering a small bell to ring.

The shop was filled with hundreds of name brands and one-of-a-kind candies. The shelves overflowed with the colorful confections and Gil almost couldn't see the color of the shelves, they were either a really dark brown or black. The tiles were brown and were bordered with adhesive that was painted pink. The walls were a dark brown and were cluttered with cases that held cakes of all sizes and shapes. A young girl, who looked about his and Break's age, manned the counter. Break seemed to know her very well. They began a meaningless chat. Sharon, or so her small laminated name tag claimed to be her name, was a head or so shorter that Gil and had long, thick, light orange hair pulled back neatly in a purple bow. She had fair skin that was clear of any blemishes or discoloration. She had a purple floral shirt on that was long sleeved and at about her elbows stopped and flared out into a frilly half sleeve. Underneath the counter, beyond Gil's view, she had on a pair of cutoff blue-jean shorts with a pink studded belt that hung loosely around her slender waist, more so for decoration than for actually holding her shorts up. She also wore pink and purple floral leg warmers that matched her blouse. Those draped over her purple and white sneakers. Her eyes were a bright pink that showed that, beyond all the cute attire, she was really a demonic little girl.

Sharon smiled innocently and handed Break a small brown box that held sweets within its cute package. Gil completely spaced out, thinking about what would happen the next day, with his old teacher being back. Only the light tap on the shoulder took him out of his trance.

"You ok?" the familiar voice spoke with only a small hint of worry. Gil whipped around only to startle the only other two inhabitants of the small candy shop.

"S-sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He glanced at Sharon who handed him a small white and brown box while Break wasn't looking and winked at him before nodding her head towards Break. Gil blinked in confusion.

The two teens walked out of the store and began their trek home. Gil extended the box he had received from Sharon back at the store to Break before saying,

"I don't really care for sweets." Break took the box and opened it. His visible eye widened at what was inside and his cheeks turned a very light pink. The box contained a bag of small fresh-baked heart shaped cookies that were dipped in chocolate and coated in sugar. Gil glanced at the contents then took a double take. _That little-_ he thought sourly. Gil looked away in a small fit of panic. Break eyed Gilbert as he closed the box. He smiled sympathetically as he coiled his arm around Gil's and intertwined their fingers. To this, Gilbert turned a deep red at the cheeks. Break chuckled and, because of his slightly shorter figure, was able to lean his head on his friend's shoulder comfortably as they walked. Gil stiffened but was soon able to become comfortable with the situation as well.

By the time the two got back to the house, the sun was beginning to set into the darkening horizon. As they walked inside, the two thanked god that they were blessed with a homework free weekend because of the way their weekend went. Both teenagers slowly hiked up the stairs toward the bedroom. As they ascended the staircase, Break looked over his shoulder and smiled at Gil before saying to him,

"We should do this again next weekend." Gil, whom had just recently recovered from his previous blush, turned to a deep shade of red.

They got up to the room and stripped down to their boxers before climbing into the bed. Gil was the first to lie down. Thinking that Break was going to do the same, he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Break was on top of him. A pair of very shocked golden eyes met with a completely cool red one. Before any words of protests could spill from the mouth of the raven haired teen, Break leaned in and brushed his lips against Gil's. In response, Gil blushed deeper than he was earlier. Break moved his lips to Gil's exposed collar bone. He sucked on Gil's sweet spot until he had "marked his territory". He then moved to the other side.

"Brea-a-ak…" Gil started.

" We have school tomorrow." At this, Break lifted his head from its current position on Gil's collar.

"Don't worry… the sun just set a little while ago." He said before smiling. He brought his head up to kiss Gil on his forehead.

"Love you." He said before kissing Gil on the lips again, this time he slid his tongue along Gilbert's lower lip, causing the dark haired teen to gasp.

After about an hour of playing around, Break rolled off of Gil. Gilbert looked at him in confusion. Break smiled at him. The clock read 9:30 pm.

"Bedie-by time." Break said before pulling the covers up around both him and Gil. He embraced Gil before getting a small question from his partner.

"Hey Break, why are you hugging me?"

"Because… I need something to hold onto when I sleep… and I love you." Gil smiled at his response before nuzzling Break's collar.

"Love you too Break. G'night." Soon after that comment, both the teens were fast asleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6: Sweet Tooth **

**A/N: wow… that took a while… umm.. can you tell that I got a little lazy at the end? ^^U well, the next chapter wont take 2 months ok? Hehe… well no matter… thank you to all the readers (if any) that have stuck with me through this past 2 months and didn't give up hope that I didn't stop the series. Please R&R thank you**


	7. 7: Mr Pedophile

**A/N:** **FINALLY! Whew I know it's been MONTHS! But hey, better late than never riiight? :D thanks to SpiffyTwinx's review… the one that kicked me in the ass and got me to finish this heheh… if it weren't for you, I probably would have put it off longer! ^^; so thanks! TIIIMMME FOR CHAPTER 7 FINALLY!**

* * *

Sugar Coated School Year-7: Mr. Pedophile

A thick tension polluted the air on the bus ride to school the morning of Mr. Rorikon's return. Gilbert sighed to break the silence.  
"You know what I'm going to say..." Break voiced aloud. Gil nodded in response, after all, Break had emphasized it ever since the first 'affair'  
Break tossed a spherical piece of hard candy into the air and successfully caught it in his mouth before eagerly chomping down on it.  
"So... How are we going to handle this?" Gil inquired, glancing at his seat mate.  
"I have no uder ideash uder dan jusht not shtaying after to be abushed" Break said around a sucker he had pulled out of his pocket. Gilbert looked back out the bus window.  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, the bus slowed to a stop. The students began pouring out of the large yellow vehicle and into the school building.  
Once in the classroom (early as always) Gilbert took out the old pocket book o' wisdom that Break had given him the week prior. He flipped to a random page and found it's contents to be creepily useful and accurate. It said:  
_-Easily coping with hard situations is a gift not many can master, but in this desperate time, you must learn to let some of the unnecessary morals go or you may get seriously hurt or scarred. There are indeed ways to master keeping a dignified air while still disobeying a certain order or command to do something that you aren't willing to do. Listen to what those close to you have to say because right now they are most likely more right than some of your morals or guidelines may usually be.-_  
Gilbert slowly shut the book in slight confusion and flat out creeped out-ness. It's almost like those weird horoscopes, he thought.  
The bell rang its three monotone chimes letting all the thousand some odd students inhabiting the school's hallways that class would begin in 5 minutes.

Letting out a long exhale, he shoved the ancient pocketbook back into his bag. Glancing back at the clock, Gil began a silent countdown.

_10…9…_

Break rushed into the room taking his seat by the taller boy.

_8…7…_

A couple more students waltzed through the door leisurely, as if time was but a myth.

_6…5…_

The once light chatter amongst some of the small groups in the class room slowly crescendoed to a full out roar.

_4…3_

Mr. Rorikon began scratching messages and lessons on the blackboard.

…_2…_

The clamor of the room began to die down.

…_1…_

DING

One loud bell sounded as a signal to begin the many classes that were (not so) eagerly waiting to begin.

Blond hair whipped around to reveal a smiling teacher who's eyes, though his lips smiled, scowled as they rested on the white haired teen sitting beside Gilbert.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Vincent announced.

"Why were you gone?" Break asked smiling _almost _innocently. The blonde's smile faltered before responding.

"That's not of your concern." With that the lessons began.

At exactly 10:30 am the bell rang beckoning the change from home-room to Gym. A huge sigh of relief filled every classroom as students began pouring out into the halls. Gilbert stood at his locker fiddling with the lock before the door swung open. Putting away his books and fisting around for his uniform, he felt a tap on his back. Subconsciously he yelped in being startled and then twirled his head around to see his grinning friend standing behind him ready to go.

They began walking down towards the Athletics wing and a conversation sprung up.

"You know, I was looking at something on the computer earlier… and I found out a most interesting piece of information." Gilbert looked at Break confused. This just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" he inquired.

"It's about our home room teacher's last name~!" Break elongated the last word for, he guessed, emphasis.

"I think it fits him quite well, actually." He continued, glancing up at the large letters stating that they were entering the Athletics wing.

"His last name means 'Pedophile'" He began snickering and Gil just looked at him dumbfounded.

"That can't be his _real _last name." Gilbert countered, quite sure of his now spoken fact.

"Now wait, what were you doing to lead you to that information on the computer anyway?" Gil asked suspisiously. Break whent on as if the question was never asked.

"Then we should inve~stigate" the shorter teen smiled, poking Gil on the forehead. He sighed.

After dressing and putting on proper footwear, all the gym students gathered in the larger of the three gymnasiums and began an ovular walking pattern. This was the block of time that lasted 20 minutes of the class period and was time for students to socialize and gave the slower one's time to get ready. It was also the time that the three gym teachers would go over that day's lessons etcetera, etcetera. Break and Gilbert were walking; Break, as always, doing most of the talking while Gil just walked beside him, listening. Looking around, you would at first think that the student's gym uniforms were the same, which they technically are, but if you look closer, the two genders wore the outfit differently. You could take for example, Alice, a particularly stubborn female student, preferred to wear her shorts smaller, so that they showed more of her thigh. While Gilbert mused on about such a random subject, Break was snapping his fingers violently, pulling the ravenette out of his trance.

"What? Huh?" he sputtered, confused.

"What I was _saying_ was that I know a way to get background information on our teacher."

"Oh really? Is it legal?" the dark haired teen questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Of _course _it is!" Break said a bit to quickly.

"I don't believe you." Gil said flatly.

"So what if it isn't _exactly _legal? Don't you want to get some dirt on that (filthy perverted) teacher of ours?" he smiled.

"Well… yes. B-but not if it's illegal!" Gil said, reassuring himself mostly with the follow up.

"Then it's settled! Come over to my place this afternoon and we'll start! Oh and Gil?" Break cooed before smiling brightly, and a bit creepily. I mean how could someone be so happy all the time?

"Hm?" the taller male answered.

"I love you!" his smile broadened if it was even possible.

"_Break!" _Gilbert whispered sharply

"Wha~t? I was only telling the truth." He pouted.

"Can you not say that kind of thing in public? It's a bit embarrassing." Gil huffed looking away almost nervously.

"Guh, fine." Break sighed.

"And that concludes our lessons for the day you are dismissed." Mr. Rorikon stood in front of the classroom finishing his speech on god knows what. Many of the students filtered from the classroom rather quickly, soon leaving the room almost deserted. The only people populating its small space were Break, Gil, and Vincent.

Once Gilbert had finished packing up his supplies from class, he and Break made their way to the door. Mr. Rorikon smiled at Gilbert,

"Have a nice evening Gilbert."

"Th-thank you sir."

He then turned his attention to the other, smile quickly turning to a scowl.

"Same to you, Xerxes." Break turned his own attention to his blond teacher before replying with a smile (seriously, how could he do that? It was like trying to keep a strait face when Gilbert and a cat crossed paths)

"Why thank you Mr. _Pedophile_." He gave extra emphasis to the last word before following his friend out of the classroom. Vincent froze. _Shit_.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7: MR. PEDOPHILE**

**A/N: welp… now you don't have a reason to kill me! sorry if the characters are OOC but you gave me no time to get back into the PH groove if you will, I'm just glad that these characters have the same basic personality as those of my more promenent fandom at the moment! few... The next chapter will be up A LOT SOONER like maybe NEXT WEEK! So don't kill me please! And I have an idea for the next chapter BUT It might be a little weird and like "OMG YOU DIDN'T" kinda thing, so if you have an idea for the outcome of Break and Gil's research then REVIEW WITH IT! :D I will give you cookies! and as for the first paragraph where Break is talking with candy in his mouth in case you couldn't understand what he was saying it was "I have no other ideas other than not staying after to be abused". Other than that theres not much to say! So bye bye!**


	8. 8: You Aren't Telling Me Something

**A/N:** **OMG! Finally got CHAPTER 8! Ok so… looking back on it, this should be chapter 8 and the current chapter 8 should be chapter 9… umm… I don't know I might change that depending on popular vote. You may see that there is an OC. Never fear though, she won't be a big part in the story, she'll just sort of be there… sometimes… 0_0 obviously her name is Snowdrop and she is Bambi-Birthday's character. Thank you for letting me use her! And I would like to take a minute to thank all the people who follow this story, review and favorite it! You guys make this story run, if it weren't for you, this story probably wouldn't have gotten this far! Thank you all! 3 **

**~Roxy-chan

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year-8: You're Not Telling Me Something

* * *

_A thick, musky fog curtained the rising stench of rotting flesh and deteriorating bone marrow. Human cadavers lay haphazardly, broken and mangled on the crumbling roads of the collapsing city. The sky was a dingy green, the color of a diluted vomit. Craters dotted the corroding pavement, reaching down farther than one could see in the murky darkness of the nuclear twilight. Trees stand naked and singed, limping in the foul breeze that was laced with toxins. If a person survived the horrid blast of nuclear warfare, which was unlikely, they would surely perish at the oxygen-void wasteland the once proud Earth had become. _

Gilbert shut the book. So far he had yet to get past the first chapter. The book he had so willingly chosen for independent reading in class was more graphic and detailed than the summary on the back jacket of the book had acclaimed. The writer had such a knack for sucking the unknowing reader into his post-apocalyptic world that one's senses tingled with the very smells, tastes and visions that the description portrayed. It became your surroundings and your world so much; Gil had to close the book to come back to his own pre-apocalyptic life.

The first half of the school day had drawn to an anticlimactic close, leaving the halls abuzz with students of almost all age groups, stampeding through the narrow halls, either scurrying to their next, agonizingly long class or rushing to one of the 3 cafeterias for their lunch hour. Gilbert was happy to be trudging to Cafeteria B to settle his protesting stomach that either begged for nourishment… or was still churning from the book he read earlier. He couldn't quite tell.

It had been a month and a half since the first day back to school, but it felt like it had been years. Every second Gil had piece and quiet from Break was like a moment in heaven. This was one of those precious moments of solitude. Until…

"Good after noon, Gilbert~" Gilbert groaned inwardly at the chipper, nearly mocking tone that his white haired friend carried.

"Hello, Break." the ravenette grumbled.

As the pair walked, Break talking about god-knows-what and Gilbert at least pretending to listen, something came into Gil's peripheral that caused him to stop dead. Break took a moment to notice but eventually turned around to see what his black haired friend was gawking at. Gil had caught the sight of someone he hadn't seen around the school before. Sure he could obviously pass by many people, but he was sure he wouldn't miss this girl.

She was a good height for a high school girl, around five feet. Her hair was stark white and reached down her back to the waist of her small frame, large black bows sat on either side of her head. She was nearly unhealthily thin, but not shapeless. Out of the 2 female uniforms, she happened to choose the one with a black pleated mini skirt that had a white under layer. The shirt was the white blouse accessorized with a black ribbon that had a golden brooch attached to the knot. Even though the building was moderately warm, though it was only early fall, the girl wore a black coat that stopped at her knees, open and billowing behind her. The jacket had a belt that served no practical purpose and tied in the back in a large, fancy white bow. She wore boots that were white and climbed to her knee and then black and white striped socks reached up farther to midway up her thigh.

"Break; do you know who that is?" Gil inquired, still looking at the strange girl.

"Hm~ oh that's Snowdrop." Break replied, finding his way back to Gil's side.

"You know her?"

"Yes. She's my sister." Break's face stayed near emotionless.

"She's younger than I am by 11 months." Gilbert stared in disbelief.

"Why haven't I seen her before?"

"Snowdrop was home schooled up until now, she's not very social. To be honest, she's so shy, she is quite awkward in social environments such as school." Gilbert looked between the moving figure that was Snowdrop and Break. _There's no way those two are related…it's amazing what 11 months can do._ Gil thought all he had to base his conclusion was a small bit of her personality and how the back of her looked.

"Why did she transfer just now? It's just past one fourth of the way into the school year." Gilbert was genuinely curious. By this time they had reached the cafeteria and were approaching their table… where Snowdrop was now sitting.

Break sighed, "She's always been really attached to me, so when I started attending this academy, she probably whined and complained and locked herself in her room until my parents decided to enroll her. I don't know why she's so… what's the word… obsessed with me."

When Gil sat down, he got a better view of Snowdrop's face. She had pale, thin lips that paired perfectly to her pale, thin frame. Her bangs were side swept over her right eye. Her large innocent eyes were pale icy blue. _Another difference… blue eyes, not red. _Gil made a mental note of the insignificant difference in appearance in the two siblings.

"Hi Snow. How has your first day been?" Break asked, smile spreading across his pale face. Break really seemed to enjoy giving people endearing nicknames. Snowdrop lowered her head, a deep blush dusting her usually pale face.

"I'll take that as an okay." Break responded before turning his attention to Gilbert.

"Now, back to figuring out Mr. Rorikon's past! I think I can lead us to a useful piece of information." Break's smile broke into an even wider smirk, if possible.

"Really, now? And what may that be?" Gilbert sarcastically questioned, setting an elbow on the table and setting his head on his upturned palm.

"You're mother!"

"My _mother?_" Gil sat, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed her grimace every time we mention Mr. Rorikon? Don't you think it's strange?"

"Well, I guess. But-." His comment was cut short by a long, bony finger pressing against his lips, silencing him.

"After school, simply ask your mother about how she knows Mr. Rorikon. That's all you need to do. And if she ends up not knowing anything about him, simply say you were only curious and go on with your pathetic excuse for a life." Break smiled before pulling his finger from the ravenette's lips, briefly replacing it with his own.

"BREAK!" Gil nearly screeched, pushing the teen sitting next to him away until he was at arms length. He covered his mouth with his free hand, awkwardly trying to cover his embarrassment. Snowdrop looked up, also blushing as she often does her eyes wide at the sudden burst of excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, Gil saw it was… snowing? In the first week of September? His gold eyes fixed on the window, his arm slowly retracting from its current position against Break's chest. This was a strange happening. The snow soon took Gilbert's mind off of Break's earlier public display of affection.

* * *

That afternoon, when Gil returned home, his mother was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes after their washing machine had smoked out. At the sound of the door closing, Shirley slipped her rubber gloves off and spun around and walked over to the dining table.

Shirley had pitch black hair that waved down to her shoulders before curling into tight ringlets. She had bright golden eyes that held behind them a liveliness that Gilbert had never seen hidden in anyone else's eyes. Her skin was paler than Gil's but still radiant. She still sported a black and white apron from washing the dishes.

"How was school sweetie?" she smiled at her son as he sat at the other end of the small table, setting his book bag on the floor beside him.

"Fine, Hey mom?" Gil started, looking up across the table at his beaming mother.

"Yes?" she said, pressing him to go on.

"How do you know Mr. Rorikon?" Gil said, setting his head on the table. Mrs. Nightray stopped dead, the life in her eyes faltering for just a quick moment. Her smile softened into a more sympathetic grin. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, searching for words to say.

"Gilbert, there's something I probably should have told you a while ago. But I was hoping you would never have to know." She pushed back from the wooden table, standing and walking toward a seemingly empty hallway, dark and unused. She motioned for Gil to follow.

Shirley turned the light on at the beginning of the hallway, letting a dusty overhead lamp flicker to life as dust circulated through the musky air. There was one room at the end of the hallway that had a dusty sign hanging on it. So dusty, that it was illegible. Shirley walked up to it and wiped it with her hand, revealing one word that was engraved on a piece of rectangular metal. Vincent.

**A/N: Remember! REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE! :D**


	9. 9: Why You Are the Way You Are

**A/N: OMYGOSHBBQROFLWTF! FINALLY CHAPTER 9! Soooo sorry I've been like… dead for like… ever… but with school starting up along with a bunch of programs like the musical at my school and a bunch of after school clubs and just being to lazy to write… y'know. Hope you all like the SHORT chapter with Vincent's past w00!**

**~Roxy-chan

* * *

**

Sugar Coated School Year-9: Why You're the Way You Are

* * *

_Rain pounded against the window sill, creating a mellow beat to the whirr of the furnace he sat in front of. At age four, she adopted him and all was perfect until she found "Mr. Perfect". Messy blond bangs shrouded his tear stained eyes. He remembers adopting her last name since he had none. He, now 10 years old, felt just as alone as ever sitting in front of the only thing between him and the harsh beating of chilling rain. That news crushed his every hope, dream, and fact he ever knew. Pregnancy. His only real mother was replacing him with a slobbery, screaming, putrid infant. In just an hour or two he would be thrown into the backseat of an old beat up pick up truck with his adoptive mother's cousin. It made the pit of his stomach twist and churn in the most uncomfortable way possible. His only security blanket was being ripped away from him violently. He would go from being the adopted son of Shirley Markus to the discarded child of Shirley and Damen _Nightray_. He decided not to take the new last name at risk of the pain that would surly follow, but he didn't want to keep Markus as his last name either. So he decided to take on the last name of his new guardian, Albert Rorikon. The truck pulled up shakily into the driveway outside the window, shaking uneasily as if it would simply collapse any moment from rust and age. A tall dark haired man stepped from the front door. One could describe him as burly or heavily built. Vincent, however, decided to describe him as simply _creepy. _Low, booming footsteps trailed down the hall, quickening the pounding in Vincent's chest. He fingered his bag, ready to jump up as soon as he was appointed to. A quiet patting of feet accompanied by light chatter soon replenished the hallway with life as light poured in the room from said hallway. Vincent winced as his "mother", 3 months pregnant, stepped calmly into the room, introducing the tall dark strange man standing next to her. _

_"This will be your new caretaker, Vincent, dear." Blond hair shifted slightly as the ten year old boy slightly shook his head. He stood before he could be scolded by this new "caretaker" and slung his single bag over his shoulder and walked up to his mother and glanced at her face, taking in the last look he could get. One more tear slid down his porcelain cheek before he squeezed his mother one last time. When the tall dark man yanked on the boy's hand, wrenching him away from the only mother he ever had, Vincent let a few more tears escape his red and yellow eyes. Upon being tossed in the backseat of the old, battered vehicle, one thought inhabited his clouded ten year old mind. _If we ever cross paths again, I will make that kid's life hell. _The engine whirred to life and they sped of into the cold darkness of the late night storm. _

_As he grew, Vincent was taught by his legal guardian, Albert Rorikon, that pedophilia was completely acceptable… physically. Only a year or so after he received his teaching degree, Vincent was overlooking his class list and took a double take when he came to the name _Gilbert Nightray. _At first he was only going to give the poor child F's on all of the assignments, no matter how smart he was, but that all changed the first day. Vincent was horrified to come to the realization that this boy, the one that ruined his happy life…. Was kind of cute. Shit…

* * *

_

**A/N: ... whatdaya think? i know it's short... very short... but it's SOMETHING right? =D please don't kill me! I would be unable to write this apparently popular fanfiction without my life! so thank you kindly for waiting ever so patiently... or just giving up on me, which ever it is I dont know... **

**~Roxy-chan**


End file.
